Miguel Flores
' Flores, Miguel Ernesto ' Mentioned in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'DOB:' February 6, 2025 *'Age:' 35 *'Relationships:' Constantine Flores (father); Anna Flores (mother) *'Occupation:' Catholic Priest Personality *Father Rodriguez described him as young, eager; an intelligent man who questioned himself often. Perhaps too often.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 30 *According to Dallas, "Somebody like Flores, he never did anyone any harm. He got a big cosmic slap when the bad guys took his family, but he doesn't do any harm. Tries, in fact, to live a life that does the opposite."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 298 History *He was born in Taos, New Mexico to Anna Santiago Flores and Constantine Flores. They were both killed when their bodega was robbed in the summer of 2027. Anna was seven months pregnant at the time of her death.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 18 **The murderers, two guys, barely eighteen were arrested. They are both serving life sentences with no possibility of parole.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 18 ***He always carried a small medallion of Saint Anna to honor his mother.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 30 *He was put in the system and received a State education early on. Then he went to a private Catholic high school and college. He entered the seminary straight out of college (when he was twenty-two)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 49 and spent several years working and living in Mexico; he held dual citizenship.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 18, 19 *Prior to 'his' (Lino Martinez's) transfer to St. Cristóbal's in November of 2054, his last position was at a mission in Jarez [unknown location/information may be Juárez] until June 2053.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 19 *Monsignor Quilby, long dead, was Miguel's sponsor and mentor. He met Miguel in New Mexico and saw to it he had a good education; he was Miguel's spiritual father.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 31 **Sister Patricia left Flores a message that Quilby died but he never responded. He hadn't contacted the home since he said good-bye to Quilby in July of 2053.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 35 Homicide Information *After José Ortega disappeared, Lino was so 'distraught', he asked if there was a priest or chaplain he could talk to. Flores was the priest who showed up with/for Lino.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 297 *After Lino and Steve Chávez arrange to collect on Ortega's inheritance, Chávez 'mouthed' off while Flores was around. Flores started cluing in so Steve murdered him; hacked him up bad.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 347 Interesting Facts *He knew Father Rodriguez when he served with him at the San Sabastian Mission; Rodriguez had been pastor at the time (before 'they' retired him).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 28 *Miguel took some time off to travel and explore his faith, to determine if his calling was a true one. The last time Rodriguez saw him was roughly seven years ago when Miguel was supposed to take a year off.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 28, 29, 34 He traveled out West.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 204 *Steve Chávez, José Ortega, and Miguel Flores are all buried in a place called Devil's Church. Their bodies were recovered.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 348, 351 References Flores, Miguel Flores, Miguel Flores, Miguel